Радио «Свобода»
| зона_вещания = | создан = 1953 | закрыт = 21 июня 2010 (на частоте 68,30 УКВ) 10 ноября 2012 (на частоте 1044 кГц СВ) 26 июня 2016 (на коротких волнах)|заменил | основатель = | владелец = | руководители = | сайт = | on-line_трансляция = есть | викисклад = }} «Ра́дио Свобо́да» (полное название — «Радио Свободная Европа/Радио Свобода», РСЕ/РСО Радио Свобода; , RFE/RL) — международная некоммерческая радиовещательная организация, финансируемая Конгрессом США. Попечителем является Агентство США по глобальным медиа . Декларирует свою миссию «в продвижении демократических ценностей и институтов путем обращения к аудитории тех стран, в которых свобода прессы ограничена властями или пока не стала нормой общественной жизни». По состоянию на октябрь 2018 года, вещание ведётся на 26 языках на 23 страны Восточной Европы, Центральной Азии, Ближнего и Среднего ВостокаRadio Free Europe/Radio Liberty // RFE/RL Pressroom.. Помимо эфирного вещания, «Радио Свобода» также ведёт вещание через Интернет и создаёт телевизионные передачи. Штаб-квартира организации находится в Вашингтоне, программный центр — в Праге (до 1995 года находился в Мюнхене), также имеются 17 региональных бюро. По данным официального сайта РС, в РСЕ/РС работают около 400 штатных журналистов и около 750 фрилансеров . По данным Newsru.com, в 2006 году в России РС имела 60 штатных и почти 200 внештатных журналистовВ России запрещена ретрансляция «Голоса Америки» и «Радио Свобода» // NEWSru.com, 07.07.2006. Сейчас — почти 100 штатных и около 200 внештатников. С декабря 2017 года в соответствии с законом РФ «О массовой информации» «Радио Свобода» и ряд её региональных дочерних проектов были внесены Министерством юстиции России в список иностранных средств массовой информации, выполняющих функции иностранного агента Минюст России|publisher=minjust.ru|accessdate=2019-01-08}}. История «Радио Свобода» в эпоху холодной войны С самого начала «холодной войны» руководители пропагандистского аппарата США вынашивали идею создания таких организаций, которые могли бы, в отличие от радиостанции «Голос Америки», начавшей вещание на языках народов СССР с 1947 года, вести радиопропаганду на страны советского блока, формально не нанося ущерба репутации США. Как заявлял генерал Люсиус Клей, занимавший в то время пост главнокомандующего американскими оккупационными войсками в Западной Германии, «Нам нужен другой голос — голос, возможно, в меньшей степени регулируемый самим статусом государства и, ежели хотите, жестокий и разящий насмерть, голос… ведущий безжалостную, ничем не сдерживаемую психологическую войну, направленную на явно признаваемую цель — свержение коммунистического режима» (цитата из книги российского автора, оригинальный источник не указан.) Клея поддержал генерал Дуайт Эйзенхауэр, выдвинувший лозунг о создании «мощных радиостанций за рубежом, функционирующих без правительственных ограничений». Начиная с 1948 года под руководством Госдепартамента США и ЦРУ было создано немало «частных» организаций, нацеленных на подрывную деятельность против СССР, в том числе «Национальный комитет Свободной Европы» ( ) со своей радиостанцией. Своё вещание на страны социалистического лагеря в Европе она начала с территории Западной Германии 4 июля 1950 года. Именно с этого дня ведёт свою историю частная некоммерческая международная радиокомпания «Радио Свободная Европа/Радио Свобода». Первоначально вещание велось на Болгарию, Чехословакию, Венгрию, Польшу и Румынию, с 1975 года — также на Литву, Латвию и Эстонию . Особенно активно велась работа РСЕ против Польской Народной Республики. Польская редакция в Мюнхене насчитывала 80 сотрудников. Её филиалы действовали в Бонне, Нью-Йорке, Лондоне, Париже, Риме, Стокгольме, Западном Берлине, Брюсселе, АфинахВячеслав Широнин. Агенты перестройки. Рассекреченное досье КГБ. Политический советник комитета О. Джексон, выступая перед сотрудниками радиостанции «Свободная Европа» в ноябре 1951 года, заявил: «РСЕ — это служба психологической войны. Наша организация учреждена для провоцирования внутренних беспорядков в странах, на которые мы ведём вещание. Военное вмешательство вообще имеет смысл только в том случае, если народам интересующих нас стран будет привит импульс к вооружённым действиям внутри страны». (Цитата из книги российского автора, оригинальный источник не указан.) Русская служба (редакция) РС/РСЕ начала своё вещание 1 марта 1953 года под названием «Радио Освобождение». Первым её диктором стал бывший ленинградский актёр Борис Виноградов, попавший под оккупацию в Пятигорске во время войны и ушедший на Запад вместе с отступавшей немецкой армией. В этом же году было начато вещание на армянском, азербайджанском, адыгейском, аварском, грузинском, ингушском, осетинском, чеченском, балкарско-карачаевском, казахском, киргизском, таджикском, узбекском, туркменском, татарском языках; через год — на белорусском и украинском, в 1960-е годы — на каракалпакском, уйгурском и крымскотатарскомRFE/RL languages and language services. «Радио Освобождение» было создано Американским комитетом по освобождению от большевизма ( ) и возглавлялось общественной эмигрантской организацией — Координационным Центром антибольшевистской борьбы. К работе на «Радио Освобождение» старались не допускать членов Народно-трудового союза (НТС)Christopher Simpson. Blowback. America’s recruitment of Nazis, and its disastrous effect on our domestic and foreign policy. Collier / Macmillan, 1988, поскольку НТС вызывало у руководства станции (как американских чиновников, так и ряда политически активных эмигрантов из других партий и движений) подозрение в тайной работе на советскую разведку. Согласно советской пропаганде, «Свобода» с самого начала функционировала как опорный пункт американской разведки в Европе, европейский центр координации деятельности антисоветских эмигрантских организаций. Радиостанция всегда финансировалась Конгрессом США, но до начала 1970-х деньги проходили через бюджет ЦРУ (поскольку финансировать частные организации Конгрессу было запрещено законом), позднее (после обнародования связи обеих радиостанций с ЦРУ) запрет был отменен и ассигнования стали выделяться Конгрессом США напрямую. Для получения информации из-за «железного занавеса» сотрудники радиостанции занимались скрупулёзным мониторингом печатных СМИ, радио и телевидения СССР и других социалистических государств, встречались с выезжавшими за рубеж гражданами и перебежчиками, получали сведения от лиц, находившихся в оппозиции коммунистическим режимам, поддерживали связи с западными журналистами, аккредитованными в государствах социалистического лагеря. На радиостанциях были созданы исследовательские отделы, не только обеспечивавшие информационную поддержку вещания самих радиостанций, но и снабжавшие авторитетными обзорно-аналитическими материалами многих западных политологов. Зачастую сами власти социалистических государств из сводок радиоперехвата РС/РСЕ, распространявшихся для ограниченного пользования, получали сведения, которые невозможно было получить из подконтрольных им СМИ. мини|left|300px|Логотип Радио Свободная Европа/Радио Свобода, использовавшийся до марта 2005 года В 1950-е годы в студии в Мюнхене передачи записывались на магнитную ленту, затем катушки доставлялись за сотни километров в Лампертхайм, где находился американский армейский радиопередатчикПолвека в эфире. 1953. Мюнхенское здание, в котором размещалось РС, находилось сперва в старом здании городского аэропорта в Обервизенфельде (1953—1966), затем в Арабелла-Парке (1967—1975), после — рядом с Английским садом на Оттингенштрассе, 67 (1976—1995); нью-йоркский программный центр сперва на 47-й улице Манхэттена, затем на 42-й и под конец — по адресу: Бродвей, 1775. РСЕ с 1950 по 1995 гг. располагалось по одному адресу — в помещении бывшего американского военного госпиталя на Оттингенштрассе, 67 (куда в 1976 году въехало и РС). РСЕ вело передачи из Германии, в конце 1951 года были установлены коротковолновые передающие антенны на территории Португалии. РС также вело передачи из Германии, с 1955 года стало использовать передатчик на острове Тайвань для покрытия восточной части СССР, а в марте 1959 года приступило к передачи сигнала с морского берега ИспанииRFE/RL Chronology. Руководство СССР ещё в 1949 году приняло решение о создании сети глушения западных радиостанций[http://radio.hobby.ru/glushilka.html Римантас Плейкис РАДИОЦЕНЗУРА]. Осенью 1949 г. руководство страны приняло решение о строительстве мощной всесоюзной сети радиоподавления… Крупнейшими целями радиоподавления стали радиостанции «Свободная Европа» («Radio Free Europe» — RFE) и «Свобода» («Radio Liberty» — RL). Мюнхенская штаб-квартира RFE начала работу 1 мая 1951 г. в 11 часов дня передачей чехословацкой службы. Через 5 часов появилось глушение, которое продолжалось почти 40 лет. В мае 1959 года радиостанция изменила своё название на «Радио Свобода». В 1972 году американский сенатор Джеймс Фулбрайт выступил за закрытие «Свободы». Радиостанцию удалось отстоять благодаря вмешательству американских сенаторов, политологов, журналистов и общественных деятелей. Сыграло важную роль и то обстоятельство, что в печати появились материалы о манипуляции сенатором Фулбрайтом со стороны польской разведки, и, тем самым, его нападки на обе радиостанции были в значительной мере развенчаны. Неожиданным стал голос в защиту РС, пришедший из СССР и принадлежавший советскому правозащитнику Андрею Дуброву, переславшему свою статью (через Петра Якира) в Chicago Tribune под псевдонимом Герман Смирновский . Тем не менее, финансирование со стороны Конгресса было сокращено, и обе станции вынуждены были уволить многих сотрудников. В 1976 году «Радио Свобода» и «Радио Свободная Европа» объединились. В 1970-е годы было прекращено вещание на ряде языков СССР: адыгейском, аварском, ингушском, осетинском, уйгурском, чеченском, балкарско-карачаевском, каракалпакском. В течение многих десятилетий «Радио Свобода» предоставляло своей многонациональной аудитории в СССР и других странах Восточной Европы факты советской истории и современной действительности, скрывавшиеся от народа и не освещавшиеся в официальных СМИ, а также информацию о деятельности лиц и организаций, выступавших против коммунистических режимов в СССР и других странах Восточной Европы, и репрессиях властей в отношении них. Радиостанция предоставляла трибуну опальным и нонконформистски настроенным политическим деятелям, перебежчикам, «отказникам», диссидентам, известным творческим работникам Советского Союза и стран Восточной Европы. В этот период с РС/РСЕ постоянно сотрудничали Василий Аксёнов, Петр Вайль, Владимир Войнович, Александр Галич, Александр Генис, Анатолий Гладилин, Сергей Довлатов, Геннадий Кацов, Анатолий Кузнецов, Виктор Некрасов, Андрей Синявский. На волнах радиостанции читали литературные произведения, философские эссе, мемуары, устраивались «круглые столы» и диспуты на культурные и политические темы. Благодаря «Радио „Свобода“» аудитория в СССР и Восточной Европе смогла ознакомиться со многими произведениями, известными только в «самиздате»Miller, Stephen. Inside Radio Free Europe/Radio Liberty. Partisan Review Publication Date: 01-JAN-03. «…была возможность самим диссидентам, оппозиции, самим русским силам дать звучать своему мнению. Это мнение практически не ограничивалось… В принципе, любой человек мог говорить, не приспосабливаясь, то есть не оппортунистически, не подлаживаясь под американские вкусы, а именно говорить, что он хочет. Может быть, не всегда всё. И в этом плане, я думаю, что радиостанция играла очень большую роль». Советские историки утверждали, что среди работников РСЕ были коллаборационисты Второй мировой войны: в частности, заведующим армянской редакции радиостанции являлся бывший выпускник разведшколы абвера Левон Карташян (получивший документы на фамилию Мкртчан), одним из дикторов являлся бывший коллаборационист Дудин (выступавший перед микрофоном под псевдонимом Николай Градобоев) . В начале 1980-х годов, с приходом к власти в США администрации Рейгана и назначением директором РСЕ/РС бывшего сенатора-республиканца Джеймса Бакли, стали раздаваться обвинения в адрес руководства радиостанции в том, что оно попало под влияние крайне правых сил и тон основных передач стали задавать выразители идей русского национализма и антисемитизма, к которым относили прежде всего Александра СолженицынаNelson L.E. Dateline Washington: Anti-Semitism and the Airwaves // Foreign Policy, No. 61 (Winter, 1985—1986), pp. 180—196. Комиссия Конгресса не нашла в работе радиостанции существенных нарушений, хотя рекомендовала ужесточить контроль за эфиром. Несколько позднее, в 1986 году, обвинения Русской службы в выпуске программ, «враждебных духу плюрализма и демократии», были вновь выдвинуты в специальном докладе о вещании США на СССР, подготовленном по заказу американского Хельсинкского комитетаРоссийский эфиролов № 1 январь 1997 г. внештатным корреспондентом радиостанции Людмилой Алексеевой; этот доклад вызвал широкий резонанс и стал основой для новых претензий со стороны конгрессмена Лоуренса Смита. Однако есть и другая точка зрения на эти обвинения, существует мнение, что они представляли собой «контратаку» западнической части сотрудников радиостанции (из третьей волны эмиграции) в ответ на обвинения их в русофобии и поощрении сепаратизма в национальных республиках СССР, что противоречило «Профессиональному кодексу РС» (подобная деятельность резко усилилась в годы перестройки, когда главным редактором Русской службы стал В. Матусевич). Такие обвинения звучали и в интервью СолженицынаНапр.: Телеинтервью с конгрессменом Лебутийе о радиовещании на СССР (12.10.1981); Соображения об американском радиовещании на русском языке (23.10.1981) // Солженицын А. И. Собр. соч. Вермонт-Париж. 1981. Т. 10.), и в обращениях архиереев, и даже Собора Русской православной церкви за границей к руководству США, и из православно-патриотических кругов в СССРБыл опубликован сборник таких материалов: Радио «Свобода» в борьбе за мир… Сборник полемических статей. Сост. М. В. Назаров. Москва-Мюнхен, 1992.. Со своей стороны, советское руководство и власти стран Восточной Европы рассматривали РСЕ/РС как информационное оружие Запада в холодной войне, орудие западной пропаганды, направленное на возбуждение общественного недовольства действиями власти, формирование массовой оппозиции правящему режиму, разжигание межнациональной розни в СССР, поощрение идей национальной исключительности, подрыв единства социалистического лагеря. Советские власти характеризовали деятельность радиостанции как «клеветническую» и как «идеологическую диверсию», направленную на подрыв «единства советского общества» и социалистической системы. В качестве мер противодействия на всей территории Советского Союза, особенно в густонаселённых районах и вокруг промышленных центров, была развёрнута сеть радиоглушения. Глушение РСЕ/РС продолжалось долгое время после того, как для большинства зарубежных радиостанций, вещавших на СССР, оно было уже прекращено (это объяснялось тем, что остальные радиостанции: «Голос Америки», «Немецкая волна», «Би-би-си» имели, в отличие от РСЕ/РС, государственный статус). Окончательно оно было прекращено лишь 29 ноября 1988 года. Согласно опубликованным в 2018 году на Украине архивным записям (47 документов с 1965 по 1991 год), КГБ активно следило за эфиром и деятельностью радиостанции, а также составляло аналитические и докладные материалы по этой теме для партийного руководства УССРОбнародованы архивные документы о том, как КГБ следило за Радио Свобода Радио Свобода, 11.10.2018''Валентин Барышников''.«Искажают советскую действительность». КГБ и Радио Свобода. Радио Свобода, 13.10.2018>. В связи с крахом социалистической системы и распадом СССР, а также в связи с провозглашением свободы слова в СССР и Восточной Европе потребность в широкомасштабной пропагандистской деятельности сошла на нет и финансирование радиостанции сократилось. Национальные редакции, работавшие на страны Восточной Европы, были большей частью закрыты. Венгерская редакция прекратила работу в 1993 году, польская — в 1997 году, чешская — в 2002 году, эстонская, латвийская, литовская, словацкая, хорватская и болгарская — в 2004 году, румынская — в 2008 годуDine Thanks Broadcasters for 'Job Well-Done' . О деятельности РС/РСЕ в годы холодной войны высоко отзывались такие видные антикоммунисты, как Вацлав Гавел, Лех Валенса, Адам Михник. По их мнению, значение радиостанции, прежде всего как надёжного источника новостей, было трудно переоценить. В середине 1990-х годов, в период распада Югославии, была создана балканская редакция РСЕ, вещающая на боснийском, хорватском, сербском (с 1994 года), косовском албанском (с 1999 года), черногорском (с 2000 года), македонском (с 2001 года)RFE/RL’s Balkan Service. По мере того, как фокус американской внешней политики смещался в сторону Большого Ближнего Востока, РС/РСЕ в 1998 году начала вещание на Ирак на арабском языке и Иран на фарси. В 2002 году РС/РСЕ возобновила вещание на Афганистан на дари и пушту, которое велось в 1980-е годы, во время афганской войны. 15 января 2010 года было начато вещание на местных пуштунских диалектах для населения приграничных племенных территорий Пакистана и Афганистана. Разведывательные операции против РС/РСЕ В 1960-е — 1970-е гг. спецслужбы СССР и социалистических стран внедрили на Радио Свобода нескольких агентов. Впоследствии материалы об их работе на РС/РСЕ были широко опубликованы. Среди известных разведчиков: Олег Туманов (СССР), Анджей Чехович (ПНР), Павел Минаржик (ЧССР), Хрисан Христов (НРБ), Юрий Марин (СССР). В 1978 году в Лондоне был убит, предположительно, агентами болгарских спецслужб корреспондент болгарской редакции РСЕ Георгий МарковБритания возобновила следствие по делу об убийстве болгарского диссидента с помощью зонта // NEWSru.com, 20 июня 2008. . В 1981 году по заданию румынских органов госбезопасности в мюнхенской штаб-квартире РС/РСЕ была заложена бомба. В результате взрыва пострадало шесть человек, а зданию был нанесён огромный ущерб. «Радио Свобода» в постсоветскую эпоху После провала попытки путча ГКЧП указом российского президента Бориса Ельцина от 27 августа 1991 года была разрешена деятельность радиостанции непосредственно в России (был отменён в октябре 2002 году президентом Владимиром Путиным''Наталия Ростова''. Соколов про «Радио Свобода»: «Не так уж это и сложно — указы президента писать» «Slon.ru», 03.10.2012). Трудно переоценить значение вашего вклада в уничтожение тоталитарного режима в бывшем СССР. Но не менее важны ваши усилия сейчас в деле информирования русских слушателей о событиях в нашей стране и во всем мире. Послание Президента России Б. Н. Ельцина «Радио Свобода» в связи с сорокалетним юбилеем станции. Март 1993[ftp://realaudio.rferl.org/ru/sosin.pdf Джин Сосин «Искры Свободы»] Воспоминания ветерана радио В 1995 году радиостанция перебазировалась из ФРГ в Прагу (Чехия). После распада СССР в Конгрессе США неоднократно поднимался вопрос о сокращении расходов на финансирование РСЕ/РС, поэтому предложение президента Чехии Вацлава Гавела о переводе штаб-квартиры радиостанции в Прагу, поступившее в октябре 1993 года, было одобрено уже в конце августа 1994 года. Новой штаб-квартирой стало здание бывшего Федерального собрания Чехословакии, сданное радиостанции в аренду за 1 крону в год. Вещание с территории Чехии началось с апреля 1995 года, а полностью переезд был закончен в сентябре 1995 года«Радио „Свобода“» переехало из Мюнхена в Прагу, не потеряв ни одной минуты своего круглосуточного вещания — интервью главного редактора русской службы «Радио „Свобода“» Петра Вайля, радиостанция «Прага», 13 сентября 2005. В 2009 году радиостанция переехала в специально построенное современное здание недалеко от центра ПрагиRFE/RL Celebrates New Headquarters. В 1995 году «Радио Свобода» было зарегистрировано в Госкомпечати РФ как средство массовой информации. В 1997 году был создан сайт русскоязычной службы «Радио Свобода». Первоначально его основу составляли новости и архивы радиопрограммИван Толстой. «И представить себе не могли!» «Радио Свобода», 06.08.2017, позже добавились архивные записи, аудио- и видеоматериалы. В разное время сайтом руководили Екатерина Пархоменко, Людмила Телень, по состоянию на октябрь 2018 года, этим занимается Дмитрий Волчек. С 1998 года «Радио Свобода» начало вещание в Москве на средних волнах (1044 кГц). Кроме того, в более чем 30 российских регионах её программы ретранслировались местными радиостанциями в различных диапазонах. В большинстве случаев РСЕ/РС выкупала эфирное время у местных радиостанций и пересылала им сигнал через спутник, при этом радиостанции должны были иметь лицензию на ретрансляцию программ из-за рубежа. Радиостанция уделяет много внимания проблемам прав человека в России. В 2000-е годы особое внимание уделялось освещению чеченского конфликта и положения на Северном Кавказе в целом. Радиостанция, как правило, предоставляла микрофон обеим сторонам конфликта. Это давало повод представителям власти говорить об «информационном пособничестве террористам» и считать, что она тем самым нарушает действующее законодательство Российской Федерации. Особенно острой критике подверглась деятельность корреспондента радиостанции Андрея Бабицкого. По мнению некоторых СМИ либеральной направленности, его репортажи из осаждённого федеральными войсками Грозного вызвали возмущение в силовых ведомствах и стали непосредственным поводом для его задержания и похищенияАндрей Бабицкий арестован в Дагестане // utro.ru, 27.02.2000 03.01.2000 10.02.2000Пётр Вайль, Савик Шустер: О том, что происходит с Андреем Бабицким и с Россией // 13.02.2000 7 июля 2006 года газета «Вашингтон пост» сообщила, что российские радиостанции под давлением властей прекратили ретрансляции программ РСЕ/РС и радиостанции «Голос Америки». Из 30 партнёров РСЕ/РС продолжили ретрансляцию только 4 радиостанции . В качестве причины российские чиновники назвали «нарушения условий лицензии и неразрешённые изменения в программах передач», однако в руководстве РСЕ/РС это посчитали лишь предлогом. По словам одного из руководителей радиостанции Джеффри Тримбла, запрет был вызван тем, что «мы сосредотачиваем внимание, прежде всего, на внутренних событиях — как раз на тех вещах, с которыми у Кремля проблемы» 11.07.2006. В 1995—2012 года директорами Русской службы РС были Юрий Гендлер, Марио Корти, Мария Кляйн, Ринат Валиуллин, Ефим Фиштейн. 14 сентября 2012 года новым директором Русской службы была назначена М. А. Гессен. 20 сентября интернет-редакция Русской службы радиостанции «Свобода» была уволена в полном составе. На следующий день были уволены другие сотрудники Московского бюро, включая технический персонал. Тогда же было объявлено о предстоящем прекращении вещания в России на средних волнахоб этом объявила глава представительства корпорации «Радио Свободная Европа» Елена Глушкова. С 10 ноября 2012 года Радио Свобода, прекратив эфирное вещание в России на коротких, продолжила вещание на средних волнах и в интернете. Решение было связано с вышедшим в России новым законом о СМИ, согласно которому компания, вещающая в российском радиоэфире, обязана иметь не более 48 % иностранного уставного капитала, в то время как учредители Радио Свобода превышают этот лимит . В течение нескольких месяцев работы нового директора московской службы Маши Гессен посещаемость сайта сократилась примерно вдвое. В декабре был уволен президент радиостанций «Свобода» и «Свободная Европа» Стивен Корн, которому вменили в вину развал московского бюроПрезидент радиостанции «Свобода» Стивен Корн уволен после развала московской редакции — ИТАР-ТАСС, 25/12/2012. Бывшие сотрудники Радио Свобода продолжали работу на созданном ими сайте «Новая Свобода». Ушедших журналистов поддержали Михаил Горбачев и правозащитники во главе с Людмилой АлексеевойЛеонид Бершидский: Почему Гессен уволят со «Свободы» — «Сноб», 27.12.12. 30 апреля 2013 года Маша Гессен покинула пост директора Русской службы Радио Свобода . Директором службы была назначена Ирина Лагунина. По состоянию на 2018 год, ретрансляция программ РС/РСЕ российскими радиостанциями не осуществляется. Вещание на русском языке ведётся из-за рубежа в средневолновом диапазоне (8,5 часов в день) и через спутник. Видеосюжеты распространяются через спутник и YouTube. Доступ к текстовой информации, видеосюжетам и онлайн-вещанию обеспечивается также через веб-сайт и социальные сетиRFE/RL’s Radio Svoboda, в частности Facebook. С января 2016 года директором Русской службы Радио Свобода является Андрей ШарыйАндрей Шарый — Информация об авторе — Радио Свобода. Вначале он занимал должность исполняющего обязанности директора. В июне 2016 года был открыт доступ к архивам Радио Свобода, содержащим записи 1953—1995 годовРадио Свобода открывает свои архивы для всех интересующихся историей Радио «Свобода», 04.06.2016. Русская служба РСЕ/РС Русская служба РСЕ/РС — одна из редакций Радио Свобода. Корреспондентская сеть русской службы включает в себя несколько десятков внештатных корреспондентов во всех регионах России и многих странах мира. В советские годы, наряду с другими так называемыми «вражескими голосами» («Голос Америки», BBC, «Немецкая волна» и др.), являлась одним из основных источников независимой от советского руководства информации о событиях в СССР и мире. Позывными сигналами Русской службы радиостанции долгие годы служила мелодия Гимна свободной России, музыку к которому написал композитор Александр Гречанинов в период Февральской революции 1917 года. Сайт Радио Свобода (www.svoboda.org) — мультимедийный портал с 7 с лишним миллионами посещений ежемесячно. На сайте публикуются оригинальные материалы: тексты, фото, видеорепортажи, а также расшифровки радиопрограмм, предоставляется возможность слушать эфир в режиме онлайн и с помощью подкастов. Сайт специализируется на прямых видеотрансляциях с места событий и производстве видео ток-шоу (15 часа в неделю). У Радио Свобода есть аккаунты в социальных сетях Facebook, Twitter, ВКонтакте, Одноклассники, Youtube, LiveJournal, Telegram, Instagram, SoundCloud. Для смартфонов разработаны приложения, доступные на AppStore и Google Play. Общественно-политические программы Общественно-политическое вещание Русской службы составляют выпуски новостей, программа «Время Свободы» и ток-шоу «Лицом к событию». * Выпуски новостей. * «Лицом к событию» — ведущий Михаил Соколов или Елена Рыковцева. * «Время Свободы» — ведущий Андрей Шароградский. Программы о культуре Программы о культуре включает в себя следующие программы: * «Генис. Взгляд из Нью-Йорка» — ведущий Александр Генис. * «Культурный дневник» — ведущий Дмитрий Волчек. * «Поверх барьеров с Игорем Померанцевым» — ведущий Игорь Померанцев. * «Поверх барьеров с Иваном Толстым» — ведущий Иван Толстой. Другие программы * «Деньги на Свободе» (Максим Блант). * «Цитаты Свободы» (Аля Пономарёва). * «Человек имеет право» (Марьяна Торочешникова). * «Дороги к свободе» (Виталий Портников). * «Археология» (Сергей Медведев). * «Атлас Мира» (Александр Гостев и Ярослав Шимов). * «Американские вопросы» (Юрий Жигалкин). * «Археология. Будущее» (Сергей Медведев). * «Рождённые после СССР» (Тамара Ляленкова). * «С христианской точки зрения» (Яков Кротов). * «Культ личности» (Леонид Велехов). * «Свобода в клубах» (Елена Фанайлова). * «Музыка на „Свободе“» (Артемий Троицкий). Телеканал «Настоящее время» Настоящее Время — медиапроект Радио Свобода/Свободная Европа в партнёрстве с «Голосом Америки». Медиапроект начал свою работу в октябре 2014 года с одноимённой вечерней передачей и запуском сайта http://www.currenttime.tv/. В марте 2016 года «Настоящее время» начал тестовое вещание одноимённого телеканала на спутнике Eutelsat Hot Bird 13B, чуть позже на сайте «Настоящего времени». 3 октября 2016 года телеканал начал полноценное вещание с запуском вечернего блока программ по будням. Онлайн-трансляция телеканала: http://www.currenttime.tv/p/5261.html Руководство * Андрей Шарый — директор Русской службы Радио Свобода с января 2016 года. * Ярослав Шимов — заместитель директора Русской службы Радио Свобода с июля 2017 года. * Дмитрий Волчек — главный редактор сайта Радио Свобода. * Евгения Назарец — главный редактор Московского бюро Радио Свобода с апреля 2016 года. Языки вещания * Весь мир: ** Английский язык; * Восточная Европа: ** Белорусский язык; ** Украинский язык; ** Русский язык; ** Румынский язык; ** Крымскотатарский язык; ** Татарский и башкирский языки; * Балканы: ** Сербохорватский язык; ** Македонский язык; ** Албанский язык; ** Румынский язык; ** Болгарский язык; * Кавказ и Закавказье: ** Русский язык; ** Армянский язык; ** Азербайджанский язык; ** Грузинский язык; ** Чеченский языкRFE/RL’s North Caucasus Service; * Средняя и Передняя Азия: ** Английский язык; ** Русский язык; ** Казахский язык; ** Киргизский язык; ** Персидский язык, Дари, Таджикский язык; ** Туркменский язык; ** Узбекский язык; ** Пушту; В 2002 году на «Радио Свобода» было начато ежедневное часовое вещание на регионы Северного Кавказа. Вещание включало в себя три 20-минутные программы на чеченском, аварском и черкесском языках (первоначально для программ на каждом из языков выделялось лишь по 15 минут, а оставшиеся 15 минут занимали русскоязычные программы для жителей Северного Кавказа). 31 мая 2016 года Северокавказская служба «Радио Свобода» была сокращена. Черкесская и аварская редакции были распущены. Чеченская редакция продолжит работу в расширенном формате. Соответственно вещание Северокавказской службы сократилось до ежедневной 20-минутной программы на чеченском языке утром и вечером«Радио Свобода» прекратило вещание на черкесском (адыгском) языке ". 1 октября 2016 года Татарская и Северокавказская службы Радио Свобода прекратили радиовещание на татарском и чеченском языках. Радиопрограмма на чеченском языке сокращена до вечернего 20-минутного выпуска в виде ежедневного подкаста на сайте, ныне вместо подкастов записываются отдельные аудиорепортажи. Тогда как татарская служба Радио Свобода прекратила выпускать радиопрограммы и подкасты на татарском языке, продолжив свою работу в интернете. Во второй половине 2016 года начали свою работу сайты «Idel.Реалии» (сайт: http://www.idelreal.org/ ) и «Кавказ. Реалии» (сайт: http://www.kavkazr.com/), в октябре 2017 года начал работать фактчек-проект «Фактограф» (сайт: https://www.factograph.info/ ), в ноябре 2017 года свою деятельность начал сайт «Сибирь. Реалии» (сайт: https://www.sibreal.org/ ). В октябре 2009 года было начато вещание на русском языке на Абхазию и Южную Осетию. (программа «Эхо Кавказа»). География вещания * Абхазия. * Азербайджан. * Армения. * Афганистан. * Белоруссия. * Болгария. * Босния и Герцеговина. * Грузия. * Иран. * Казахстан. * Кыргызстан. * Косово. * Молдова. * Пакистан. * Россия. * Румыния. * Северная Македония. * Сербия. * Таджикистан. * Туркменистан. * Узбекистан. * Украина. * Черногория. * Южная Осетия. Вещание прекращено (согласно информации о годах прекращения вещания в некоторых странах на официальном сайте) * Венгрия (1993). * Польша (1997). * Чехия (2002). * Словения (2003). * Хорватия (2003). * Словакия (2004). * Эстония (2004). * Латвия (2004). * Литва (2004)прекрщено — на лит. языке; на рус. языке вещание продолжается в вечернее-ночное время. * Ирак (2015). Вещание запрещено Эфирное вещание запрещено по политическим мотивам в Белоруссии, Азербайджане, России, Иране, Таджикистане, Туркмении и Узбекистане. По некоторым данным, согласно закону Смита-Мундта, радиостанциям, в финансировании которых частично участвуют государственные органы США, в том числе и некоммерческой международной радиокорпорации «Радио Свобода», запрещается осуществлять вещание непосредственно для американских граждан . Противники РС/РСЕ считают целью этого желания оградить граждан США от пропагандистских заявлений своего собственного правительства, в то время как сторонники РС/РСЕ считают, что вещание радиостанции в США нецелесообразно, так как радиостанция изначально задумывалась как рупор идей демократии, свободы и прав человека именно в несвободных странах. Вещание на русском языке Передачи ведутся на средних волнахRadio Free Europe / Radio Liberty, в эфире партнёрских радиостанций, а также через спутник и Интернет. 26 июня 2016 года коротковолновое вещание прекращено. «Радио Свобода» на русском языке вещает на территорию России, Польши, Латвии, Литвы, Молдовы и Грузии. В октябре 2009 года было открыто русскоязычное вещание для Абхазии и Южной Осетии. ;Вещание в России С 1998 года бюро «Радио Свобода» находилось в Москве по адресу: Старопименовский переулок, 18 (ныне: ул. Малая Дмитровка, 20). Программы Русской службы Радио Свобода можно слушать на средних волнах, через спутники Hot Bird и AsiaSat, и в интернете на сайте svoboda.org. До 26 июня 2016 года станция также вещала в коротковолновом диапазонеРадио Свобода 26 июня прекращает вещание на коротких волнах «Радио Свобода», 31.05.2016. ;Вещание в Польше Программы Русской службы Радио Свобода можно услышать в эфире цифровой радиостанции Radio Poland DAB+RamówkaStrona główna - Cyfrowe radio DAB - polskieradio.pl. Радиостанция Radio Poland DAB+ вещает в цифровом мультиплексе Polskie radio в стандарте DAB+Частоты Radio Poland DAB+: http://fmscan.org/net.php?r=d&m=m&itu=POL&pxf=Radio+Poland. ;Вещание в Молдове ! Населённый пункт || Частота |- | Бессарабка || 105,0 МГц |- | Бессарабка || 105,0 МГц |} ;Вещание в Грузии Программы Русской службы Радио Свобода можно услышать в эфире радиостанции Radio Green WaveGreenwaveЧастоты Radio Green Wave: http://fmscan.org/net.php?r=f&m=m&itu=GEO&pxf=Mtsvane+Talga%2FRadio+Tavisupleba. ;Вещание в Латвии Программы Русской службы Радио Свобода можно услышать в эфире радиостанции Latvijas radio 4 (LR4)Программа / Latvijas RadioЧастоты Latvijas radio 4 (LR4): http://fmscan.org/net.php?r=f&m=m&itu=LVA&pxf=LR+4+Doma+Laukums. ;Вещание в Литве Программы Русской службы Радио Свобода можно услышать в эфире радиостанции Žinių radijasProgramaЧастоты Žinių radijas: http://fmscan.org/net.php?r=f&m=m&itu=LTU&pxf=%8Eini%26%23371%3B+Radijas. Также программы Русской службы Радио Свобода можно услышать в эфире радиостанции Radio Baltic Waves. Радиостанцию можно услышать в Европейской части России. Критика Русская служба В монографии «Новые технологии борьбы с российской государственностью» В. И. Якунин, В. Э. Багдасарян, С. С. Сулакшин заявляют, что радиостанция «Свобода» занимается «обычной антироссийской пропагандой». По мнению этих авторов, несмотря на то, что радиостанция была создана для идеологической борьбы НАТО с социалистическим альянсом и Советским Союзом, характер её деятельности после распада СССР по существу не изменился . Главными направлениями деятельности «Свобода» являются дискредитация российской власти, а нередко и российской культуры, информационная поддержка проамерикански настроенных противников существующего режима и пропаганда американизма. Кроме этого, значимой формой является поощрение сепаратистских настроений нерусских народов. Этот факт, в частности, подтверждается и бывшими сотрудниками национальных редакций корпорации, которые открыто заявляют об огромной роли РСЕ-РС в пробуждении «национального сознания» . Многолетний корреспондент РС Андрей Бабицкий был в апреле 2014 года сначала отстранён от работы на радиостанции — за одобрение действий России по присоединению Крыма , а в марте 2015 и вовсе уволен. Сам Бабицкий назвал поводом для увольнения конфликт с украинской редакцией РС из-за присланного им видеоматериала, на котором была снята эксгумация тел жителей Новосветловка, убитых бойцами батальона «Айдар» . В феврале 2019 года на сайте Радио Свобода была опубликована статья «Они действовали шантажом», посвященная деятельности ООО «Конкорд» на рынке школьного и дошкольного питания в Москве. В редакцию сайта поступила досудебная претензия от «Комбината питания Конкорд» о защите деловой репутации. В конце марта стало известно, что редакция сайта приняла решение об удалении публикации в связи с тем, что информация, изложенная в ней, не может быть подтверждена публично. «Мы не располагаем достоверными сведениями о том, что ООО КП "Конкорд" является монополистом на рынке школьного и дошкольного питания в Москве, — говорится в пояснении. — Мы также не можем предоставить достаточных прямых доказательств совершения представителями ООО КП "Конкорд" каких-либо незаконных, недобросовестных или мошеннических действий, в том числе в отношении контрагентов и партнеров ООО КП "Конкорд" . Спустя несколько часов после того, как 27 марта 2019 года оперативники ФСБ задержали 20 членов организации «Хизб ут-Тахрир аль-Ислами» в Крыму, одновременно два проекта «Радио Свобода» — «Idel.Реалии» и «Кавказ. Реалии» выступили в поддержку арестованных террористов (в первом материале речь шла об обращении организации «Свободный Идель-Урал» к муфтию Республики Татарстан Камилю Самигуллину, во втором — об осуждении операции со стороны дипломатической службы Евросоюза) . В апреле 2019 года, в Twitter-анонсе опубликованного на сайте «Кавказ.Реалии» материала о вступлении в силу российского закона, вводящего ответственность за занятие высшего положения в иерархии преступной группировки, делается предположение о «дискриминации воров по нац. признаку». Из фактуры в статье сообщается лишь о том, что большинство лидеров славянских ОПГ предпочли остаться в Москве, а неславянских — покинуть Россию . Украинская служба Обозреватель украинской службы «Радио Свобода» В. Э. Портников и вся украинская служба были обвинены другим украинским журналистом, А. А. Шарием во многочисленных случаях предоставления недостоверной информации, нарушениях принципов объективности и нейтральности в освещении событий, а также манипулировании мнением читателей . Шарий называл сайт, принадлежащий радио «Свобода», «пропагандистским сайтом» и «сайтом-вонючкой», указывая на фальсификации и не состыковки в своих видео на канале Youtube, а в какой-то момент даже подал в суд на Портникова . Таджикская служба В апреле 2019 «Радио Свобода» выступило с заявлением о начале собственного расследования против своей таджикской службы — «Радио Озоди». Согласно опубликованному тексту, данное местное отделение систематически сотрудничает с «репрессивным режимом Эмомали Рахмона», стала зависима от правительства этого государства и такая ситуация «больше не соответствует нашим ценностям». Кроме того, в ней утверждается, что структура «портит репутацию Соединённых Штатов своим провластным освещением. Напомним, что эфирное вещание названной «провластной» службы на территории Таджикистана запрещено» . См. также * Вражеские голоса * «Голос Америки» * Антисоветизм * Цензура в СССР * Операция «Пересмешник» * Белорусская служба Радио «Свобода» * Татаро-башкирская служба «Радио „Свобода“» * Forbes Russia Примечания Радио Свобода в мемуарах * ''Валерий Коновалов. Век «Свободы» не слыхать. Записки ветерана холодной войны. — М.: Алгоритм, 2003. — ISBN 5-9265-0086-9 * Юрий Крохин. Фатима Салказанова: открытым текстом. — М.: Вагриус, 2002. — ISBN 5-264-00804-3 * Глеб Рар. «…И будет наше поколенье давать истории отчёт». Воспоминания. — М.: Русский путь, 2011. — ISBN 978-5-85887-382-2 * Джин Сосин. «Искры Свободы». Воспоминания ветерана радио * * * Литература * * * * * * * * Ссылки * Официальный сайт «Radio Free Europe / Radio Liberty» * Официальный сайт Русской службы * * Новая «Свобода» Сайт созданный уволенными с радио «Свобода» журналистами. * Архив программ Русской службы до 16 января 2006 года * Передачи Русской службы «Радио Свобода» * Прямой эфир Русской службы «Радио Свобода» в формате Windows Media * Статья о Татаро-башкирской службе «Радио Свобода» * Радио Прага. Дело о подготовке взрыва на Радио Свободная Европа в Мюнхене вновь передано в суд * Видеозапись встречи американского руководства РС и М. А. Гессен с правозащитниками, недовольными увольнениями в Московского бюро, и представителями уволенных журналистов * В Москве отметили 60-летний юбилей Радио Свобода — полный видеоотчет — «Новая Свобода», 03.03.2013 * От Радио Свобода — к Радио Гессен: все ниже и ниже… * Как «Радио Свобода» сохранило запрещенную литературу // «Colta.ru», 04.06.2015 Категория:Международные радиостанции * Категория:Радиостанции на русском языке Категория:Радиостанции на украинском языке Категория:Радиостанции на белорусском языке Категория:Радиостанции на английском языке Категория:Международные вещатели Категория:Советско-американские отношения